What goes out, comes back for more
by Darth66
Summary: well here's one for everybody, it has monsters, magic, mystery, romance, adventure and more, what are you waiting for come read (and if this isn't a clickbait description I don't know what is). Its a Harry Potter and Monster Hunter crossover, we need more of them so have another one. if you don't like the sound of , well don't read it. rated M for safety


Haruto - earth part of the duo

Misumi - queen of the skies

Sakura - pink queen of the peaks

Amaterasu - heaven part of the duo

She was regretting her decision now.

It was dark out, she was sneaking around looking for clues and she was regretting her decision now.

Hermione didn't know what she was thinking when she agreed to investigate the newcomers.

Right, probably along the lines of 'the Headmaster is curious about them and there should be no harm in just looking around the common area they share', oh how wrong she was.

It started out ok, just sneak in when they fell asleep, look at how the common area is decorated, maybe take a picture or two, find out why they wanted to borrow the mannequins if possible.

Well she had her curiosity sated and then some, she just wished she didn't.

The first point was simple, the door wasn't locked, and having a look at the decorations gave her an old tribal feeling, with various themes one oceanic, another cold mountain tops, there were others but she didn't pay attention to them after her eye spotted the reason they needed the mannequins.

The answer was simple when she thought about it, amour stands, they arrived decked out in it and there were changes to 3/4 of the groups set every now and again, even if it had only been 2 weeks.

The armour wasn't the reason she regretted her decision, no it was the fact that she just had to get a closer look, and after identifying the one worn by the only one who didn't change their armour deciding to see if she could get a peek of the person underneath.

First she took a couple of snaps of the room and the various armour with the camera she brought, that was probably where she first made a mistake, the flash of the camera awoke the sleeping newcomers, it was when she went to see what the armour felt like that made her start regretting her decision, as she reached out to touch the armour, her arm was grabbed by the same armour she was looking at.

Needless to say she screamed, or at least she tried to, as a hand clamped over her mouth from behind and a quiet voice whispered into her ear.

'Well, well, well whom do we have here, a student sneaking around, trying to spy on the sleeping guests, your a brave one that's for sure' the voice was calm, a deadly calm, but in the words you could hear it, the sound of an engulfing flame, it's tongues licking fire down her back and as she turned to look at who it was, she actively began regretting her decision.

It was the one who usually wore the pink armour, the tall one of the group, the one that arm wrestled hagrid and won.

She looked different out of the strange armour; long pink hair, sapphire blue eyes, a surprising caramel skin tone, putting it all together a very foreign look, but one that could scold the devil without any retaliation just by the look on her face.

'You were correct, someone would become curious enough to come snooping around, I just want to know how you knew it was going to be tonight?' A new voice entered the conversation drawing her attention to the speaker, it was the one who wore the green armour, or at least she assumed it was judging by the fact that they had green pajamas and green hair.

The rest of her features were only a little more surprising than... her sister's? They looked near identical so they had to be related in some way

Brown eyes, darker skin tone than Dean Thomas, similar shaped features to the other, but a well developed figure that veela would sell their souls for was the big difference between the two.

'It was during dinner, he could feel eyes staring at us, but not the usual ones we have, ones that seemed determined' A third voice spoke up revealing the fourth person, also a female and going by the trend the gold armour wearing one.

She was the youngest, but that didn't retract from her beauty, hair like spun gold, golden ey...

A growl snapped her out of her observations and she turned towards the source only to squeak and look away from the person in the silver armour.

'He wants you to keep your eyes to yourself, or he will remove them' the golden haired girl says.

'You got that from a singular growl?' Hermione questions

'No, what was actually growled out was "keep your eyes off of my... friends... or I will rip them out of your skull" and trust me he's done it before' was the reply from the girl behind her.

'But... but... but' Hermione became quite afraid here.

'Your the one that snuck into a private area that we specified was private, took pictures of said private area, was going to steal something, that's what it looked like anyway, so it's within our rights' the green haired girl said.

'We'll let you go if you hand over the camera, agree to not come back, and if you know someone else is trying to get in, tell us and dissuade them from it' she continued.

'Nod if you agree, brat' was hissed in her ear

Hermione couldn't have nodded quicker.

Handing over the camera, she walked towards the exit only to be blocked by the person in silver armour.

'Y-yes?' Hermione squeaks.

But they don't move.

'There's someone else in this room' the golden haired girl says, her head snapping to the side of Hermione, eyes narrowed.

Before Hermione could comprehend, an arm shout out, grabbed the invisible person by the neck and lifted them off the ground.

The invisibility cloak dropped revealing Draco Malfoy, who was quickly turning blue.

Hermione squawked and jumped to the side away from the silver arm that passed inches from her head.

A regenerating rumble permeated the room

'... Put me... down you... barbarian...' the blue intruder demanded.

In response Hermione saw the arm shift and guessed the arm must have tightened by the purple colour that grew over his face.

'And why should he do that? After all you've been caught invisible in this area' the green haired one questioned.

'...I... am... the... son... of.. Lucius Malfoy... I... will... have... you... kicked... out... of... hogwarts' the suffocating teen gasped out.

'Put him down, for now, we'll listen to his reasoning, then decide what to do with him' was the response.

The silver armoured person waited a little bit longer, and it looked like Draco was going to pass out before he was let go.

Draco was dropped to the ground and immediately began gulping air, his next actions however was no surprise to Hermione, he reached towards where he kept his wand hidden but when he grabbed where it was at, he found it not there.

'What?' The outrage clear in his voice.

Hermione heard a creaking sound and even though she didn't like Draco she briefly sypathised for him, for it clicked with the both of them where his wand was.

Looking up Draco paled, in between the fingers of the person in silver was his wand and they were holding it as if to break it. Seeing the threat he backed down.

'So are you going to tell us why you are here?' The pink haired one demanded. Malfoy stayed silent.

'Your choice then, you can leave, oh and come get your wand tomorrow in the great hall, where everyone will be watching' and with that Draco was thrown out into the hallway with Hermione walking out after.

Quickly getting off the ground Draco turns back to the doorway only to be met with a silver blade resting against his throat.

'What about my cloak?' He demands stepping back from the blade.

'Kid your very brave trying to demand your invisibility cloak back after we caught you using it to spy on us, you can get it with your wand' replies the green haired girl.

'But...' was all he got out before movement reminded him that there was still a person with a blade nearby.

'Fine, but just you wait until my father hears about this' He proclaims walking away

After making sure there was no one else around or inside the common area, the golden haired girl of the quartet activated the locking mechanism for the doorway.

'Well this has been entertaining, but did you get their memories Haruto?' The pink haired girl asked

His response was swift as he had been expecting the question 'Yes, but not in the way I would have liked'. The green haired girl tilted her head curiously 'so you were able to get in but not take the memories?'

'It seems that "wiggles" have some kind of basic resistance so if I was to take the memories the event would appear fuzzy and obviously tampered with, however altering the contents of what they saw and remember was easy in comparison.' Haruto continued

'So you altered what they remember, but what's to stop them telling people or writing down what this area looked like before the memories take hold?' the pink haired one points out

'I won't start talking in a condescending tone and say "Well, the alteration means that even their short term memories have affected" even if it is true Sakura' Haruto responds

The pink haired one, now revealed as Sakura nodded.

'That's all well and good, but are we going to do tomorrow when the child shows up for his toys and trinkets?' the green haired girl asks

'When he comes for his things, well just tell the truth, "he was caught in an area he wasn't supposed to be and in his hurry to leave left his things and we were just looking after them until we were able to hand them back", would that satisfy as an explanation Misumi' Haruto said to the green haired girl

Meanwhile

'And can you tell me why you are out of your common room after curfew, Mr Malfoy?' The cold tone of Severus Snape surprised the student that it was addressing

'Professor Snape, I didn't see you there, I was getting a snack for crabbe and goyle but after realising the time when I got to the kitchens decided not to' Draco said quickly coming up with an excuse

'Hmmh, very well return to your room, and see that I don't catch you out after curfew again' Snape responded after a couple of seconds.

Draco didn't waste time and quickly scampered off. The potions professor turned and walked off in the opposite direction his destination, the rooms of the castle's strangest guests.

Arriving at the entrance, the professor knocked on the door, he didn't have to wait long as the door was opened by the green armoured one.

'Is there a reason you have interrupted my sleep?' She asked

'My apologies, I came here to ask you why Draco Malfoy was here earlier' He replied being very polite as he got the feeling that impoliteness would cause problems.

'Who?' She asks

'Draco Malfoy he is a student of mine'

`Oh, you mean the invisible pervert, we caught him spying on us and when he went to draw his stick on us we confiscated it along with the invisibility cloth, then we told him he can have it back tomorrow, he graciously agreed with us then left' She rattled off.

'The first two parts sound like him but the third one didn't, so how did you really get him to agree?'

'He did graciously agree to leave, after all having a sword at the next does wonders for getting people to see our point' She said smiling a smile that indicated he shouldn't ask about the sword.

'And the bruising around his neck?' He asked now suddenly weary

'We caught him... spying on us... invisibly' she repeated

'That was literal then, right' his caution was founded then

'Well have a goodnight, I'm about to return to the most enjoyable activity in the world...' She let that statement hang as he stared incredulously at how she would state that to a total stranger.

'...sleeping' She finished, causing him to inwardly chide himself

'of course she wouldn't be talking about that with a total stranger, you idiot'

'What did you think I was referring to' She said with an evil smirk.

'Sorry about her, she get like that when her sleep is disturbed' A new voice interjects on the conversation before a pink arm reaches out and drags her into the room

'Have a good night, Mr teacher' and with that the door closes leaving severus to his thoughts

'There are three people there dressed the same just in different colours, 2 of them are girls and by that logic the 3rd one is as well, the only one dressed differently is in silver, which is the opposite to gold, and would make it a him, 3 girls, 1 guy, in a room, to...' his thoughts crashed to a halt there as he caught onto the words said by the second one 'She purposely lead me to that conclusion, dam, and I wouldn't have even known it was a lie without the 2nd one outright telling me.

Putting that out of his head and strode off determined to ignore the last part but also to contact his friend to head off the incident his godson would cause by only giving false information.

Opening the door to his quarters, he lit the fire and grabbing a pinch of floo powder said

'Malfoy Manor, privet study'

The fire turned blue while he waited for the other side to acknowledge the fire call, a short time later the flames turned green, signifying acceptance of the call.

'Ah Severus, my friend, I do hope you haven't called late at night just for a chat, as I was just going to finish up for the night before turning in' was the smooth voice of his friend

'Unfortunately not, Lady Malfoy, I am calling ahead to mitigate damage your son will undoubtedly try to cause'

'Oh no, what has my husband's son done this time?' She asked, and severus had to smirk at the words both of them used, when Draco did something wrong he would be refered to as his godson, but when he did something idiotic he would be referred to as Lucius's son.

'He was caught sneaking around inside an area he wasn't supposed to be' he said

'And he's going to complain about that?' She asked

'No, it was the way he was handled and what occurred after that he is going to complain about. They physically caught him and judging by the redness of his neck they weren't pleased'

'They grabbed him by the neck?' Her voice suddenly dangerous now

'Probably not intentionally, as he was under an invisibility cloak but decided to stay like that for a little bit to get the message of spying is wrong across' his assurance calmed her down.

'As long as there was no damage I'll let it go, so what is the second part?'

'There wasn't any, I checked, whatever was done, while painful didn't do anything beyond making his neck red. As to the second part, after he went for his wand but they confiscated it with the cloak and told him he could get it back tomorrow'

'I see, very well I will head off Draco's inevitable complaining, but you owe me'

'If the dark lord returns, and when he calls upon yourself and your son to take the dark mark, I will convince him that you did an invaluable service for me and that if you had the dark mark during would have caused you to fail. Using this evidence i will persuade him that having two high level employees without the dark mark could remove suspicion from them if they go into an area that they need to be checked in'

'Hmm, I suppose it'll do for now. Now you should return to hogwarts' She said waving him off.

'I appreciate this' he responded turning back to the floo and flaming away.

Insert what you want here to have narcissa convince lucius to let her handle the situation.

The next morning. 7:30 AM Great Hall

Draco was just sitting down to have breakfast, glaring at the group of people in the strange armour.

Blaine Zambini was intrigued, Draco had arrived late into the Slytherin common room last night, and now he was acting different from usual. The cause seemed to be the people in the strange clothing.

'This will require some observation'. He decided to inform the others in Slytherin not under Malfoy's banner (Well more like 'the once servants of the previous dark lord banner') or in other words the group judged as the grey/neutrals.

Outside the guest room 8:15 AM

'Do you think he will come get his things now?' Sakura asked from her spot on the couch

'Undoubtedly Sakura, he probably saw that a confrontation in the Gathering Hub would cause him to come out looking worse then we would, after all we were merely guarding a private area and he was snooping around said private area' was the response from Misumi

There was a knocking at the entrance

'Who is it and what is your request?' Misumi called out

'This is Narcissa Malfoy, I'm here with my son so we may speak about his actions last night's

Sakura raised an eyebrow, not that it could be seen behind her helmet

'You may enter for the time being, and we will hear you out'

A relatively beautiful woman entered and behind her a dejected student followed.

'May we sit down, as I have a feeling that this meeting may take some time'

'You may, however I have a different feeling, I believe this conversation will be short if we are truthful and agree to not beat around the bush'

Narcissa raised an eyebrow but agreed non the less

'I would like to begin by apologising for my son's actions, and promise that he will not contemplate doing so again, isn't that right Draco?'

'I apologise for my trespassing, I promise to never contemplate doing to again, or even carry out the action of trespassing, as a show of my promise you may keep the invisibility cloak, however I humbly request the return of my wand as it is needed for classes' Draco responded

'May I ask what the significance of giving us the cloak is beyond a gesture of goodwill was asked by Sakura

'Invisibility cloaks are expensive and hard to come by, the cloak is 5 years worth of saving up done up by Draco, invisibility cloaks also last 7-10 years depending on the quality, Draco has only had it since the beginning of this school year so you still have a guaranteed 6 and a half years worth of use, the significance is also to the fact that we are giving up an item for spying and you are gaining one in which you might use on my family'

There was a couple seconds of silence between each group, one hoping that it was enough and the other debating whether they should accept it

'Very well, he is forgiven, but we will not forget, you may have you want back, you will also be leaving immediately' was the response from Sakura

'I thank you, one final thing before we leave, although I doubt it'll change anything, where are the other 2 members of your group, the gold and silver ones?' She just had to ask as there was a niggling in the back of her mind about how those 2 might not accept the apology 2nd hand.

'Those 2 are having a sleep cuddling session, after the events of last night the heaven and earth duo of our group, or as you call them gold and silver, had gone out for a walk' was said by Misumi with a vicious smile

Narcissa blinked 'I'm sorry did you say heaven and earth?' She asked shock coming across her face

'Yes' responded sakura

'As in after the story of the gold and silver dragons?' her voice gained a hysterical edge

'Ah so you know of it, good and yes after all it's where the armour came from' was the now cheerful Misumi

'And you two?' Her voice became very quiet, dread creeping over her

'Pink Queen of the peaks' piped up Sakura

'Queen of the skies' was Misumi's follow up

'Mother what are you talking about?' Came Draco's irritated question

'Not now Draco, in fact we should both be very thankful that these hunters of great skill are dealing generous enough to forgive us' She said whirling on him and after finishing dragged him out of the room, leaving 2 smirking armoured figures.

Outside

'Just what are you talking about?' Draco whinged after they moved a little bit away from the door

'It's too long to tell you at the moment but I'll sum up the important bits, in ancient times, back when high elves were still around, humanity and the elves, who called themselves wyverians, lived together on 2 worlds. One was here and the other was a world of monsters and was given the name of 'heaven' by the hardy people who lived there. For it was a heaven, a heaven for hunters, people who would hunt those monsters. After a time the two worlds separated and the branches of the families who came from the monster world were trapped here taking up names that eventually evolved into several ancient and noble families we have today, the blacks were one of them, their name derived from the monster they most hunted until translation into several languages then into Latin and then English changed it to Black. Back on topic, there were many monsters but some of the most famous were the dragons known as king and queen of the skies, if one could hunt them they were labeled as above average hunters, however it was their stronger subspecies that gained you glory, the Pink Queen of the Peaks and Azure Attacker were their titles and lastly there was the monstrously dangerous and very rare 2nd subspecies that gained you the title of master hunter, almost never seen apart from each other and if they are then the other one is nearby, given the names heaven and earth after their colouration and out of the respect people had for them, they had a unique position as their power rivaled the elder dragons, monsters who were mobile natural disasters, but their names also came from the fact that they were the only two monsters spotted on both worlds, at least that's how the legends go.' With that narcissa finished her summary

'I don't see your reaction, if people used magic those monsters wouldn't stand a chance' Draco said

Narcissa looked at her son as if he had said the funniest thing

'Draco, all monsters from the other world are immune to 98% of magic, the only ones that would work are fiendfyre and what is now the potter family lightning spell, but even they wouldn't have the effects you would expect, fiendfyre would be little more than an incindeo against monsters and the lightning spell was only for paralyzing the monster temporarily, enough for someone to put several hundred meters between them and the monster'

'So the potters were another family that got stuck?' Draco grabbed onto that tidbit of information to distract him from the fact that the two most powerful spells known to wizarding kind were near useless

'Yes, and like the blacks their family name was different, the only other family still around today would be the Flamels'

'Do you know the names of the families originally? Wait you said still around today, the potters are extinct, they all disappeared when the dark lord attacked their house' Draco said

Narcissa shook her head 'I checked with Gringotts, when I tried to get temporary charge of the potter family fortune so that the wizarding world wouldn't collapse when all the money was reclaimed by the goblins, there is still a living potter. Anyway, the families were named after either their jobs or their expertise in hunting, the blacks hunted the monster known as the bat from hell, the potters were named after their job, they were artisans...' at Draco's blank look she clarified '... they were crafters of immense talent, and after the monsters they hunted, known as the rock that wasn't a rock. The Flamels gained their name by doing the near impossible the hunted an elder dragon, the one known as "the emperor of the flame", My best guess is that's how they made the philosopher's stone, using the last pieces of monster materials from it and combining it with alchemy'

'This is fascinating, why don't they teach this in history?' He questioned

'Two reasons, the first is linked to the second. Firstly the other families that weren't from the monster world were jealous of the fact that they didn't have the resources and popularity of the migrants and secondly the information was suppressed and then after a while forgotten by all except by the families still alive, and my family being blacks taught it to me. Now I have to ask you to swear on your magic to never discuss this with anybody who doesn't know, or part of the three families I have told you about, your father isn't included in the black family'

His mind caught up with what she said

'What, why?'

'There are still families out there who know of but not the details of the legends but hunt down and kill those who know about them, even little bits then they go after their friends and families of the person who knows just to make sure the knowledge stays hidden' She said deadly serious

'Can you give me a clue as to who to look out for?' He asked

'The ones I know of are, the Dumbledore's, the Gaunt's, the Crouch's, the LeStranges (yes that's why your aunt is mad she was telling her daughter about them and her husband overheard, although he didn't hear what she was talking about the fact that he could have meant that she went insane and not dead) and the yaxleys. The Dumbledore's and Crouch's were responsible for preventing the black family from spreading the information, the LeStranges and yaxleys were responsible for the potters and the Haunts for the Flamels, of course none of them remember but there is a curse upon their bloodlines from a ritual all 5 performed that if they were to come across any members of the families and they caught them spreading the information they temporarily gain the knowledge that they have to stop them and kill who ever was told, that's why the Flamels taught Dumbledore they wanted to test the curse and when they got the results with his permission removed (Not obliviated, but removed entirely) his memory of the test and used a time turner to make it seem like he wasn't missing anything that day'

'How do you know all this?' He questioned

'There will come a time when you will also tell this story, or at least parts of it but first the oath.' He complied

'And when that day comes the counter ritual will activate and you will be able to do so, but until then … obliviate …' She said wand pointing directly between his eyes

'Stupefy' was the follow up

Later in the Slytherin dorms

'Ah my head, what happened?' Draco Malfoy sat up in a daze

He looked around and spotted an envelope

'What?' He asked to the air

He picked up the letter, opened it up and began to read

_Draco, if you are reading the is then you have woken up, that's good, you passed out after we retrieved your wand from the guests, you were so angry at not being able to get your cloak back that when you turned to me to help you get it back you tripped over a raised brick and hit your head._

_I checked you over and when there was no injuries I decided to take you back to your room. I wrote this letter as I can't stay at Hogwarts much longer, I need to return home and work on my things in the study._

_I have talked with your father about your cloak being unable to be returned, so don't try and get him to help you get it back, he agrees with me that as punishment for getting caught you loose the cloak, however if you behave this year and get E's or O's for three classes outside of potions we will get you a new one for next year._

_Sincerely_

_Your mother_

_Narcissa Malfoy née Black_

After he finished reading he crumpled up the letter in anger, he remembered now, after getting a letter this morning from his mother saying that she will be arriving to negotiate the situation and try to restore the Malfoy name in the eyes of the guests, he waited till she arrived and they went to the quarters of the barbarians to get his things back, but when it came time for negotiations they strangers demanded the cloak as retribution or they would go to the staff and tell them the story.

Having no choice but to accept the request he handed it over.

_Dam those barbarians, and I can't even get revenge and they made me swear an oath not to, they will pay, somehow, but they will pay._

**Aaaaaannnnnnnddddddd done, whooh that took a while.**

**Now there are somethings I would like to address, and even if you could probably guess this I will still address these points.**

**I will use the names of the foursome when talking about them story wise, but beyond anybody reading this and those four everybody else doesn't know their names, unless stated otherwise.**

**Malfoy was obligated of the conversation and then his mother altered his memories so he will be an asshole, that part of the story i began differently but when i got to it it just wrote itself and i can't be bothered to change it, if you don't like it too bad, and also that is the only time I "plan" on having Draco having a little more depth in the story. Keyword is plan.**

**I think you can guess the names of the monsters, but just in case you can't, the bat from hell is a nargacuga and the black family was ranked as High rank hunters, the rock that's not a rock is basarios, the potters were artisans first and foremost, but each member had to at least be able to hunt a basarios by themselves before they were allowed to be named a Smith by their family, and the emperor of the flame, there can only be one monster that is, Teostra, which also makes a pretty cool backstory for the philosopher's stone, made using elder dragons blood, a Teostra gem and several other ingredients which I won't name but FMA fans can guess at.**

**Yes as you can probably guess Haruto = Harry, and the names for the others, well Sakura means cherry blossom and anybody who's seen the title 'pink rathian' doesn't need an explanation to the choice, Misumi was tricky to choose for but well it's not going to be changed, amaterasu I chose because in the day time with the sun glinting off her she would be to bright to look at, as the legend goes for her name sake, can't look at her as anyone who does will have their soul burnt doing so, and finally Haruto which means good flight (I got it from the internet so I apologise is it's used incorrectly or in the wrong context).**

**Now I have an idea as to how I want the story to go, however if anyone wants to chime in with ideas, feel free to do so.**

**Oh and negative comments will be ignored and the writer hunted down by scout flies to lead a hunter strait to them.**

**Another thing is if you don't like what I've written, then stop reading and go find something else, that is the best solution in the situation**

**Hey I'm a quirky person and I want to add strange and unusual comments so don't take them too seriously.**

**One last thing the Monster Hunter franchise isn't owned by me, neither is Harry Potter, if they were, well Cursed Child wouldn't exist and Monster Hunter would probably be hated by just about everybody.**

**Actually this is the last thing if you are offended by my use of the word 'H. E. Double toothpicks' then I apologise but they just appeared in the moment of writing and there isn't another word I can currently think of that conveys the same meaning.**

**Toodaloo**

**Darth66**


End file.
